


Шаг к рассвету

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Series: Шаги в темноту [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Happy Ending, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Заброшенный город. Древняя легенда. Учиха, который устал воевать на чужой стороне.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Шаги в темноту [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798963
Kudos: 4





	Шаг к рассвету

**Author's Note:**

> Вообще-то мы собирались написать предысторию к «Шагам в темноте», но воображение завело нас не(на)много дальше.  
> На идею текста нас натолкнули легенды о бакэнэко. В описании подземелий мы вдохновлялись волшебством синода и пещер Вайтомо.  
> Предупреждение: вольности в матчасти.

***  
Усталость растёт несообразно длине пути. Он оставил Коноху семь дней назад, а кажется, будто семь лет. Миновал семь стран, сносил семь пар гэта, сразился с семью чудовищами… Но ничего этого не было. Выверенные последовательности чисел встречаются по большей части в древних сказаниях, да и чудовищ на самом деле он оставил за спиной.  
Впереди, сколько хватает взгляда, простираются пески. Край горизонта, за который готовится вот-вот опуститься солнце, расплывается в золотисто-багровой дымке. Острые, как лезвие клинка, лучи скользят между плавно очерченных холмов, словно стремятся разрезать их на части. Однако мягкий на вид, неспособный противостоять даже слабому ветерку песок рано или поздно одерживает победу. Сколько ни утаптывай его и ни пересыпай, песчинки всё равно потянутся одна к другой, сольются вместе, двинутся единой массой — и в конце концов погребут под своей рыхлой тяжестью. На бескрайнем охристом полотне не видно ни единого следа. Все следы стёрли слабые песчаные ладони. А теперь в них медленно тонет закат.  
Пустыня начинается внезапно. Ещё в сотне шагов позади растут деревья, вьётся среди осоки и кувшинок серебристая лента ручья. Потом трава редеет, сменяется невнятным сухостоем и в широких проплешинах проступает сухая коричневатая земля. Тот тут, то там её пересекают глубокие трещины. Несколько чахлых кустиков и кочек можно считать вялой попыткой сторон примириться друг с другом, но и они вскоре исчезают. Власть забирает песок.   
Тобирама медленно жуёт высушенную до чёрствости рисовую лепёшку. Она и горсть сушёных овощей — весь его сегодняшний ужин. Запить несколькими пригоршнями прохладной ключевой воды — вдоволь, сколько захочется, но уже с завтрашнего дня и воду придётся строго экономить. С завтрашнего дня он уходит в пустыню, туда, куда ведёт его путь.  
Усталость советует лечь спать. Отдохнуть как следует перед новым этапом дороги, под успокаивающий шелест деревьев и мелодичное журчание ручья. Разум возражает, что ночью по пустыне передвигаться легче, а значит, нужно не медлить и как можно больше пройти до восхода солнца. Разум побеждает — впервые за много месяцев. Некогда (неужели всего неделю назад?!) он настойчиво советовал остаться в деревне, но этот совет Тобирама проигнорировал. Иногда ему кажется, что рассудительность и здравый смысл, сопровождавшие его на протяжении тридцати лет жизни, внезапно ослабли.   
Впрочем, нет, не внезапно. Похоже, они ушли вслед за Учихой.  
Закончив скудную трапезу, Тобирама разрешает себе посидеть ещё немного, любуясь растворяющимся в песках солнцем. В памяти отстранённо кружатся мысли о доме, сухие и блёклые, как сожженная жаром пустыни трава. Они ощущаются чуждыми, почти чужими, и точно таким же чужим воспринимается сейчас дом. Когда это началось? Когда Коноха перестала быть для него домом? Или когда сам он отдалился от неё, ещё не покинув родных стен? Разум устало усмехается, но ответ на вопрос в действительности никому не нужен.   
Тобирама встаёт и тщательно уничтожает следы своей краткой стоянки. Он понимает, что в этих заброшенных землях за ним некому следить, но с привычками порой трудно справиться. Особенно с теми, что выросли вместе с тобой и за годы существования успели въесться под кожу.   
Мадара наверняка бы сказал, что привычки заменяют отдельным особенно умным Сенджу инстинкт самосохранения.   
Мадара… Где же ты сейчас, Мадара?

Ноги вязнут в песке почти по щиколотку. Первый шаг даётся с трудом, как и второй, и третий… Отчего-то простейшая техника концентрации чакры в ступнях, позволяющая ходить по воде, работает безобразно плохо. Ноги тяжелеют, словно вместе с чакрой в них стекает усталость, внимание плывёт, заставляя спотыкаться на каждом шагу. Несколько минут Тобирама чувствует себя новорожденным телёнком, учащимся ходить, потом удаётся кое-как приспособиться. Скользящий бег шиноби тут бесполезен — то и дело проваливаешься, сбиваешься с темпа, но если ступать медленнее и легче, песчаная поверхность перестаёт рассыпаться прямо под ногами. Освоившись, Тобирама понемногу увеличивает скорость.   
Как только тело входит в устойчивый ритм движения, возвращаются мысли. Тёмные и горчащие, пропитанные властью вины.   
Никто ничего не узнал. Мадара покинул Коноху, растворившись в необъятном мире. Ни слухов, ни угроз, ни случайных встреч — казалось, он ушёл на дно, как пущенный неумелой рукой по волнам камень. Затаился, начал новую жизнь или же… или… Тобираме так и не пришлось заплатить за своё предательство. Хаширама не ужаснулся его эгоизму, клан не осудил его за безрассудство, деревня не разочаровалась в нём и не утратила доверие. Жизнь вернулась в привычное русло. Однако судьба коварна и всегда помнит, у кого остались неоплаченные счета. Можно обмануть людей — судьбу никогда не обманешь. Она ничего никому не дарит, только даёт в долг.  
Исходящий от песка жар постепенно сменяется ледяным холодом. Для шиноби он вполне выносим, пусть и неприятен, а вот обычный человек наверняка уже трясся бы в ознобе. Лишённые чакры такие хрупкие. Шиноби, впрочем, иногда тоже.   
Несмотря на то что тёмные силуэты дюн тихи и неподвижны, Тобирама краем глаза поглядывает по сторонам. Кто знает, что за твари водятся в этом причудливом месте? Может, конечно, никто и не водится — вдали от воды, среди бесплодного песка, в постоянной смене дневного зноя и ночного мороза… но теоретические размышления — не повод терять бдительность. Во всяком случае, так бы сказал Учиха. 

Ему не раз приходилось бывать за пределами страны Огня, но так далеко он никогда не забирался. Почти уверен, никто из клана — тоже. Сенджу территориальны, они привязаны к своим домам, к семьям. Даже в годы междоусобиц предпочитали селиться в одном месте надолго. В отличие от скитальцев-Учих, Сенджу строили деревни, укрепляли их и расширяли, стараясь заключить мир с теми, кто жил поблизости. Соседям не надо было опасаться, что одной тёмной ночью их всех вырежут. Тобирама слышал, что именно так поступали те же Учихи, но прямых обвинений не звучало… возможно, поскольку некому было их озвучить.   
Родная деревня — не просто футон, на котором можно переночевать, и плошка риса, ждущая тебя вечером. Это покой, частица привычного для тебя мира, равновесие и стабильность. То, что необходимо защищать всеми силами. В глубине души Тобирама понимает, чего хотел добиться Хаширама. Хотя никогда не одобрял выбранный способ и заранее предчувствовал наступление катастрофы. 

Под утро он всё же выделяет себе пару часов на сон. На пути удачно попадается крупный обломок скалы, до середины засыпанный песком, и сканирующая печать не выявляет вблизи никакой опасности. Тобирама заворачивается в плащ, суёт под голову дорожную сумку и погружается в настороженную дрёму. От песка прямо в кости течёт глубокая, колючая стужа. В отличие от зимних холодов, обволакивающих всё тело целиком, этот холод устремляется сразу к сердцу. Если позволить ему подобраться слишком близко, спасения не будет ни зверю, ни человеку, ни шиноби. Невольно поёжившись, Тобирама переворачивается на спину. Над головой мерцают такие же ледяные, преувеличенно крупные звёзды.   
Немного не хватает вспыхивающих в темноте ярким золотом глаз. Бряцанья клинка о точильный камень тоже недостаёт, как и путающихся в волосах жёстких пальцев, но к этому отсутствию он почти привык.  
Учихи нет рядом больше полугода.  
Кота — всего неделю.  
Хвостатый паразит остался в Конохе. Не захотел последовать за Тобирамой. Неудивительно — всем известно, что кошки привязаны к месту, а не к его обитателям, и всё равно иррационально обидно. Словно доверенный ему Мадарой питомец решил, что Тобирама плохой хозяин и предпочёл ему деревню. Ну… в общем-то логично. В Конохе полно еды и масса беспечно распахнутых окон. За её пределами мир куда менее дружелюбен. То есть ещё недавно было так…  
Губ касается тающий свет, бледный, как пальцы Учихи. Только холодный.   
Когда они перестали быть врагами? Иногда Тобираме кажется, что он сам затачивал самые острые грани их противостояния. А потом прекратил. Потому что Учиха приблизился к нему, потому что позволил прикоснуться…

Именно эта мысль приходит в голову, когда Мадара склоняется над ним. Волосы рассыпаны по плечам, и почему-то кажется, будто среди тёмных прядей бродят молнии. Впрочем, ничего удивительного, стихия Мадары — огонь, а молнии как раз то, что его порождает… Зато в глазах — ни единой искорки смертоносного шарингана. Несколько мгновений Тобирама любуется, не в силах отвести взгляд, потом притягивает к себе.   
Мадара всё ещё закутан в бесформенный клановый плащ, но тем приятнее освобождать мускулистое тело от лишней одежды. Здесь и сейчас между ними любая одежда — лишняя. Трудно сказать, что кружит голову сильнее, покорность, с которой Мадара подчиняется каждому его движению, или встречная инициатива. Наверное, то и другое… А ещё страсть, острая и смущающая, которой Тобирама впервые дал волю.   
Пальцы впиваются в плечи, а зубы в горло, не до боли, лишь слегка царапая. Возбуждённая плоть пульсирует, упираясь ему в живот. Радость от столь откровенного подтверждения взаимности сносит остатки смущения. Теперь можно всё. Тобирама касается напряжённого члена рукой, принимает в ладонь его горячую тяжесть, сжимает сильнее и, чувствуя ответное прикосновение к собственной плоти, беззвучно распахивает рот, потому что воздуха на стон попросту не хватает…   
Горячие, жёсткие, желанные пальцы ласкают его, за пару неловких движений подводя к черте. Мир туманится перед глазами, слишком крошечный, чтобы вместить такой восторг. На внутренней стороне век вспыхивают огненные узоры. Они вьются, похожие на струи песка, сплетаются в причудливый орнамент… струи песка… бескрайная пустыня…

Он вырывается из сна за мгновение до того, как поверхность под ним приходит в движение. То ли чувствует глубинную вибрацию, то ли повинуется инстинкту самосохранения. Тому самому, которого, по словам Учихи, у него нет.  
Тобирама успевает откатиться в сторону, прежде чем укрывавшая его скала оказывается в центре песчаного вихря. Вскочить на ноги не успевает, но вовремя сложенная печать призывает стену воды, и та защищает от летящих острым веером обломков. В его распоряжении всего несколько секунд, чтобы оценить обстановку и сориентироваться, и решать приходится быстро. На полноценную контратаку не хватает времени — его не хватает даже толком рассмотреть бьющий посреди недавней стоянки песчаный фонтан, зато удаётся швырнуть за спину клинок и переместиться.   
Вовремя. Хирайшин, как и прежде, не подвёл его. Позади на то самое место, с которого исчез Тобирама, обрушивается мощный удар. Земля вздрагивает. Пелена мелкого, похожего на пыль песка взвивается в воздух, норовя засыпать глаза. В голову приходит дурацкая мысль, что она действует заодно с лезущим из земли существом. А может, мысль не такая дурацкая…   
Солнце ещё не взошло, но полоска неба на востоке уже налилась цветом. Предрассветный воздух бледно-сиреневый, прозрачный, и Тобираме наконец удаётся рассмотреть, кто на него напал. На песке извиваются толстые чешуйчатые кольца. Продолговатая голова покачивается, распахнув пасть до самого зева и явив миру два ряда острых и частых, как иглы, зубов. Выпуклые глаза затянуты белёсой плёнкой. Тварь напоминает змею, переросшую все нормальные размеры. Хотя нет, змеи, как правило, более гибкие и подвижные, а это создание ближе к червю. Огромному, толстому, хищному червю.  
Не дожидаясь новой атаки, Тобирама швыряет в тварь кунай. Не надеясь поразить цель насмерть, просто проверяя толщину шкуры. На этот раз ему не везёт. Заточенное лезвие соскальзывает по тёмно-коричневому боку, не нанеся заметного вреда, теряет скорость и отлетает в сторону. Наложенная на оружие печать медленно гаснет. Червяку такое начало знакомства не нравится. Пасть распахивается ещё шире, кажется, вот-вот треснет пополам, и воздух разрывает пронзительный свист. Поморщившись, Тобирама с трудом подавляет порыв заткнуть уши, когда неприятный звук отражается от пустынных холмов и раз за разом возвращается обратно.  
Однако излишней чувствительности здесь не место. Не давая противнику опомниться, Тобирама создаёт теневого клона, и они синхронно бросаются в бой. Техника отработана до последнего движения, отточена долгими ежедневными тренировками. Червяк молниеносно разворачивается, оказавшись быстрее, чем ожидалось, и гораздо сообразительнее. Изогнувшись, мощный хвост с силой бьёт по первому врагу, а зубастая морда тянется к его сообщнику. Клон с беззвучным хлопком исчезает.   
Тобирама едва успевает остановиться, ещё шаг и он влетел бы прямо в гостеприимно раззявленную пасть. С губ слетает проклятие и обрывается на полуслове — не время. Мёртвые невидящие глаза на миг оказываются совсем близко, в них не отражается ни страха, ни ярости, одна пустота. Игольчатые челюсти жадно клацают, роняя на песок капли густой слизи. Каким-то чудом удаётся уклониться, Тобирама отпрыгивает, готовый переместиться ещё дальше, но взметнувшиеся от удара песчинки уже летят в лицо. Кожу обжигает. Не слишком больно, ускоренная регенерация Сенджу вскоре не оставит от крошечных порезов ни следа, но всё равно неприятно. И немного, где-то на краю сознания, тревожно. У твари нет чакры, однако от неё исходит неопознаваемая тёмная аура, и она же пропитывает лежащий вокруг песок. Было бы смешно и нелепо погибнуть в безымянной пустыне, в клыках её дикого порождения. Это ведь даже не хвостатый, это просто-напросто жалкий червяк!  
Призванный водяной дракон распадается, не успев дотянуться до твари. Та крутит головой и разгневанно шипит, явно не испытывая к воде никаких добрых чувств. Вероятно, для утоления жажды ей требуется нечто иное. Например, горячая свежая кровь. Потерявшие иллюзорную форму потоки стекают на песок, впитываются в него, собираются в ближайших ямках. Почему-то не удаётся взять их под контроль и преобразовать даже в простейший снаряд.  
Озарённый полубессознательной, на чистых рефлексах, догадкой, Тобирама швыряет новый кунай. На сей раз самый простой, без печатей. Он целится в чуть более мягкое на вид подбрюшье, но в этот момент червяк сжимается, очевидно для броска, и лезвие вонзается в горло — под самую пасть. Бледная плоть лопается. Червяк снова издаёт свой отвратительный писк, теперь звучащий более тонко и растерянно. Из раны, пачкая кожу, стекает всё та же мутная слизь. Громадная туша дёргается, напрягается, будто бы для атаки, но вместо этого ныряет обратно в песчаную глубь. Тобирама выхватывает меч, но сделать ничего не успевает — червяк исчезает в бурных завихрениях прежде, чем рука начинает замах. Когда они рассеиваются, истоптанная равнина вновь пуста и спокойна.

Ошеломлённый нежданным сном, вымотанный нападением, он какое-то время сидит на прохладном песке. По телу расползается противная слабость, как если бы сражение длилось часы. Чакра близка к нулю, хотя он уверен, что совсем немного её потратил. Видимо, песчаная тварь умеет каким-то образом вытягивать из своих противников энергию, а может, мешает возобновлять запас. Всё очень странно и загадочно. Было бы любопытно докопаться до гнезда и как следует изучить недобитое чудище. Увы, время, место и риск столкнуться с сородичами твари надёжно препятствуют исследовательскому интересу.   
Всходит солнце. Сначала медленно, а потом всё быстрее поднимаясь над горизонтом, оно заливает равнину ослепительно-золотыми лучами. Скоро к свету присоединится неизбежный жар. Тобирама торопливо встаёт, отыскивает плащ и сумку и запоздало радуется везению, благодаря которому вещи уцелели во время схватки.   
На песке блестят, быстро высыхая под разгорающимся солнцем, неглубокие лужицы — всё, что осталось от техники водяного дракона. Жаль, что напиться из них нельзя. Бросив последний взгляд на поле боя, понемногу сливающееся с окружающим пейзажем, Тобирама продолжает путь.

***  
О Сора-ку среди шиноби известно немногое. Половина из того — невнятные легенды и преувеличенные глазами страха слухи. Говорят, это заброшенный город к западу от страны Пустых полей. Говорят, там процветает торговля запрещённым оружием и легко можно найти свитки с техниками, за одно знакомство с которыми во всём цивилизованном мире положена казнь. Говорят, когда-то давным-давно над тем местом взорвалась проклятая печать, навеки отравив воздух и землю. Много ерунды болтают, хотя насчёт оружия, может, и правда. Контрабандисты, шиноби-отступники и прочий сброд любит забиваться в подобные, забытые богами и людьми места.   
Часть слухов — и это тревожнее всего — говорит о том, что запрещённые техники исказили сам воздух над пустыней, так, что каждый вдох изменяет тело, превращая человека в чудовище. Воздействует ли яд на шиноби, слухи не говорят.  
Краем рукава Тобирама вытирает текущий по вискам пот. Небо постепенно теряет цвет, из синего становясь желтоватым, мутным, в тон раскалённого песка. Более чем подходящий путь к тайному логову. Даже слишком….  
Тобирама вполне отдаёт себе отчёт, что мог ошибиться. Поверил не в тот слух, выбрал не то направление — и вот уже все его старания оказываются бессмысленны, а сам он бредёт по несуществующей дороге в никуда. И косточек потом не найдут, их развеет сухой пустынный ветер над бесконечно плывущими дюнами цвета заходящего солнца.   
Мадара велел ему отправляться в Сора-ку. Возможно ли, что таким образом Учиха намеревался избавиться от ненавистного Сенджу?   
Перед внутренним взором вновь встают выползающие из песка тяжёлые кольца, слепо тычется во все стороны распахнутая зубастая пасть.   
Возможно.   
Эту мысль Тобирама гонит от себя настойчивее прочих.

Он очень старается сохранить взятый с утра темп, но уже к полудню едва плетётся. Чакра будто утекает в песок. Силы тают быстрее, чем тело успевает их восполнять — выносливое, к каким только испытаниям ни привыкшее тело шиноби. Наверное, с этим местом и вправду что-то не так… Тобирама понятия не имеет, какое воздействие может оказать проклятая печать, наложенная на такую обширную местность. А если ещё и недолжным образом разрушенная… Но кто, а главное — зачем, мог сотворить такое? Только безумцы.   
Солнце палит всё ярче. Оно и на солнце-то уже не похоже, чистый сгусток ярости, выжигающие всё живое внизу. Не потому ли песок так похож на пепел? Прах травы, деревьев, людей, прах сожженной без остатка жизни…  
Хочется ступить на твёрдую землю. Хочется обнять Мадару.  
Скорее всего, Тобираму давно перестали ждать. В конце концов, за столько месяцев можно было определиться и решить… И отсутствие ответа — само по себе ответ. Но он всё равно придёт, потому что иначе невозможно.   
При воспоминании о лежащей в сумке засахаренной вишне рот наполняется слюной. В течение всего пути Тобирама не прикасался к лакомству, как бы ни манила его кисловатая, освежающая сладость. И сейчас не прикоснётся — это для Мадары. Разум робко намекает, что Мадару Тобирама может так и не найти, но вскоре сдаётся.   
Если он не найдёт Мадару, то сахарная вишня никак не подсластит горечь.

***  
В лучах заходящего солнца горы странно, стеклянисто блестят. Тобирама прикидывает, что до предгорий ему примерно день пути — для его скорости — и пытается разглядеть, есть ли на склонах хоть какая-нибудь поросль. Не видно. Плохо — кустарник, пусть и чахлый, пока что остаётся самым заметным знаком, что поблизости есть водоём. Последний ручей, возле которого Тобирама ночевал, был мелким, с неприятным железистым привкусом воды, но выбирать не приходилось. Как пробираться под солнцепёком без воды?   
С другой стороны — контрабандисты ведь как-то пробираются? Или это тоже — миф?   
Что-то похожее на некрупный оазис виднеется к востоку, но до него идти часов шесть-семь. С другой стороны, прикидывает Тобирама, до водоёма он доберётся как раз к рассвету и сможет отдохнуть и переждать жаркие часы в древесной тени, к вечеру набрать воды во все фляги… решено.  
Путь оказывается тяжёлым — местами песок остаётся всё тем же вязким, как и в пустыне, а местами слипается в плотные гладкие пласты. Страшно даже представить, каким мог быть тот жар, который превратил песок почти… почти в стекло. Возникает мысль, что горы вдали — это тоже стекло, но Тобирама отбрасывает её как бредовую. Столько чакры не бывает.   
Ближе к оазису земля вновь меняется, становясь каменисто-жёсткой, но хотя бы не вязкой и не скользкой. Местами сквозь камни пробивается трава — невысокая, жёсткая, колючая. До первых деревьев — тоже жёстких и суховатых — Тобирама добирается даже раньше, чем рассчитывал. Активирует сканирование, проверяя живность вокруг, выявляет несколько некрупных хищников, беззвучно обходит их лежбище. Ну… пытается обойти беззвучно — кустарник становится всё более густым, ветви сплетаются друг с другом, среди лиан появляются ядовитые.   
Провал прямо под ногами возникает внезапно — Тобирама едва успел удержаться от следующего шага, инстинктивно схватившись за толстую ветвь ближайшего куста. Острый шип обжигает предплечье, и Тобирама, морщась, вливает остатки чакры в заживление раны. Подхватить какой-нибудь местный яд и даже банальную лихорадку не хочется. На сканирование чакры практически не остаётся. Впрочем, прямо сейчас сканирование не очень нужно. Достаточно просто быть осторожным, пробираясь сквозь заросли вокруг громадного, почти идеально круглого провала в полторы сотни шагов в диаметре. Густая, тропически-яркая зелень длинными корнями уходит вниз, в глубину, где переливается бирюзовой голубизной некрупное озеро. Туда же, к воде, спускается множество лиан и древесных плетей, усыпанных некрупными белыми цветами. Красиво, но выдержат ли лианы вес взрослого шиноби? Глубину озера отсюда не определить, это запросто может оказаться лужа по колено, и падение с такой высоты будет самоубийством. А ещё под водой запросто могут быть крупные осколки скал…   
Стоп. Тобирама замирает, приглядываясь — сквозь зеленовато-коричневую завесу листвы-лиан-корней-цветов явственно проглядывает что-то похожее на грубо вырубленные ступени. Точно. Вдоль дальней стены полукругом идёт каменная лестница, вырубленная в стене. Начало спуска обнаруживается на противоположном краю провала — кстати, усмехается Тобирама, оно логично. Вряд ли неведомые торговцы из таинственного племени пробираются через такие заросли — скорее всего, они давно проложили удобную дорогу к провалу. Просто он, Тобирама, умудрился прийти сюда с другой стороны.   
Ступени — отчасти естественные, отчасти подрубленные неведомыми предшественниками — идут до самой воды и уходят даже чуть в глубину. На самой лестнице видно множество следов, и мелких, и достаточно крупных, и оставаться на отдых прямо здесь Тобирама не хочет, хотя вряд ли от его желания будет зависеть хоть что-нибудь. Спускается к границе озера, зачерпывает воду в ладони — холодную, приятно свежую, немного солоноватую на вкус.   
На другой стороне водоёма, чуть выше уровня воды, темнеет крупное углубление, полуприкрытое завесью бело-золотистого бородатого мха. Прикинув, что ничего не теряет, Тобирама перебирается на другую сторону вплавь — на ходьбу чакры может и не хватить. Подтягивается на руках, выбрасывая тело в провал, сбрасывает и выжимает мокрую одежду, устраивается на мягком мшистом краю, осматривается. Здесь звериных следов не видно — тем лучше. Высота провала — примерно полтора человеческих роста, ширина — около трёх шагов. Глубина… взгляд не находит дальней стены пещеры, и возникает допущение, что это — туннель. Уходящий куда-то в сторону гор, но лежащий куда ниже под землёй… любопытно.   
Конечно, этот туннель может петлять на глубине и совсем не обязательно проходит сквозь горы насквозь. Но что он, Тобирама, теряет, попытавшись пройти по туннелю?   
Но сначала — отдых.   
Сперва — короткая медитация, призванная хотя бы немного восстановить уровень сил. Сигнальный барьер — на полноценный охранный или хотя бы обычный защитный чакры не находится. Подсмотренная у Учих «тёплая волна», позволяющая высушить одежду и согреть тело. Скудный ужин, который — наконец-то — можно запить свежайшей водой. Сон — и ярко-алые звёзды, горящие в сверкающей черноте небосвода. Громадные звёзды, внутри которых плавится чистая тьма, свиваясь причудливой спиралью, знакомой каждым завитком. Длинные чернильные пряди, на которых звёздными искрами светятся капли росы. Тающая во тьме резкая линия скулы, дрогнувшие в улыбке губы, ещё одна звезда, сверкнувшая в уголке губ, скользнувшая по пухлой губе пламенеющей каплей, полоска крови, стекающая по подбородку, стекленеющий взгляд, зеркальный изгиб лезвия, пробившего… не-е-ет!   
Крик позволяет выдраться из сна, густого и вязкого, словно свежие чернила. Сердце бьётся, кажется, где-то между ключицами, норовя вырваться прочь, из грудины, вслед за криком, вслед за…   
Спокойно… спокойно. Спокойно. Это был просто сон. Хорошо, не просто — это кошмар, сотканный из воспоминаний, просто кошмар и ничего больше. Мадара жив… был жив, по крайней мере, от той раны он не умер. В тот день, приступая к лечению, Тобирама допускал, что от той жуткой раны у Мадары останется шрам — навсегда, до последних дней, но ничего страшнее шрама. Впрочем, Учихи — это Учихи… да и он сам отдал все силы исцелению, так что смертельная рана была стёрта начисто. А если Мадару настигли другие раны, то он, Тобирама, безнадёжно опоздал и уже ничто не поможет. Разум подсказывает, а руки поспешно затягивают пояс, одёргивают одежды, поправляют перевязь оружия и тесемки сумки.   
Бред какой, разве Мадару мог ранить хоть кто-то, кроме Хаширамы?   
Набрать воды — побольше, во все фляги. Собрать пару плетей свисающего до самой воды мха — слабое лекарство, но если чакра вновь уйдёт в ноль, то лишним не будет. Зажечь слабый огонёк — если там, внутри, тоже будут области, высасывающие силы, то… впрочем, выбора всё равно нет. О факеле он заранее не позаботился, а подниматься наверх и искать палки посмолистее… Тобирама оглядывает выщербленный камень ступеней, ведущих наверх, и решает, что вернуться по своим следам сможет всегда, а вот подъём по этой условной лесенке…   
Слабое свечение зажжённого им огонька почти не разгоняет тьму, но уже через пару часов на стенках туннеля появляются люминесцирующие, беловато-зелёные грибные колонии. Не то что они дают много света, но хотя бы позволяют различать стены и пол. Тобирама прикидывает пройденное расстояние — идти тут в самом деле оказалось куда легче, чем по странному пространству из стекла и песка, которое тянется до самых гор. И испепеляющего солнца тут тоже нет. Пожалуй, он сейчас находится на условной границе гор или даже немного под ними. Если туннель не оборвётся… не будет засыпан… не сузится до невозможности протиснутся… так много «если», что строить какие-либо планы невозможно. К тому же неизвестно, на какое расстояние тянется горный пояс, что по слухам — никем и никогда не проверяемым — окружает таинственный город.   
Ещё через несколько часов, устраиваясь на короткий перекус под особо густо светящейся грибной колонией, Тобирама признаёт, что чакра до сих пор не восстановилась. Всё это время он почти её не расходовал, светящийся шар — простенькое детское заклинание — не помешало бы восстановиться в полной мере, но… похоже, что то странное поле, что вытягивало чакру наверху, задело, пусть и в слабой степени, подземелье. С одной стороны — это тревожит, потому что без чакры с тварями типа песчаного червя справиться не удастся, с другой… если источником такого поля является Сора-Ку, значит, он приближается к городу.   
Неужели есть места, где чакра вообще не существует? И… разве возможно там жить?  
В почти непроницаемой, однородной темноте внутренние часы сбиваются, и это неприятно. Пробираясь сквозь известковые наросты — туннель, изначально казавшийся рукотворным, вывел в явно природные пещеры, прорубленные тысячелетним током воды, — Тобирама уверенно может сказать, что идёт много часов, но сколько это — много — может лишь предполагать. Под ногами изредка чавкает или плещется вода, но чаще всего вдоль стен тянется более или менее ровная тропа, омываемая подземным ручьём. Со стен порой тоже сочится влага, иногда по стенам змеятся узкие струйки, и Тобирама ничуть не удивляется, что ручей понемногу ширится, превращаясь в неглубокую речушку.   
Где-то далеко впереди видится свечение, куда более сильное, чем от грибных наростов, что встречались несколькими часами ранее. Тобирама выбирает относительно сухой участок, приподнимающийся над глянцево-чёрной водой, вытаскивает скудный паёк, торопливо грызёт полоску сухого мяса. Колеблется, но пьёт из фляги — та вода, что он набрал возле входа в туннель, точно безопасна, а эта? Проверить можно, но чакра, чакра… пожалуй, пока что расходовать её Тобирама не готов. Когда-то он слышал, что горные породы являются сильнейшим фильтром, очищающим воду от примесей, но не особо этому мнению доверял. Как исследователь, он неплохо знает, из каких горных пород можно выделять яды, и совсем не уверен, что залежи таких металлов или солей очистят воду от самих себя.   
Около получаса пути спустя он замечает сияющие нити, свисающие с потолка, — редкие и неяркие, но с каждым шагом их становится всё больше и больше. Свод пещеры куполом уходит ввысь, и там, в далёкой вышине, кажется, сияет занесённое извне звёздное небо. Лишь известковые наросты, инисто-белые в этом межзвёздном свете, напоминают, что тьма здесь тверда, как и положено камню. Дыхание перехватывает от небывалой красоты, и следующие шаги он отчего-то старается приглушить, чтобы не разрушить сказочную ауру этого места. Звёздный свет отражается в черноте подземной реки бело-бирюзовыми сполохами, течёт вместе с рекой, уводит вглубь, дальше и дальше. Воздух заполнен странным запахом — лёгким, приятным, но совершенно незнакомым, таким свежим после спёртого воздуха оставшихся за спиной пещер.   
Видел ли это великолепие Мадара? Остались ли на этих скользких камнях следы его ног?  
Немного жаль, что Тобирама совершенно не поэт — об этом месте, наверное, можно говорить лишь стихами.   
Впрочем, стихи нужно кому-то читать, а как найти этого человека, ушедшего так давно и далеко?

Когда он выбирается наружу, местность вокруг снова разительно меняется. Тобирама даже оглядывается назад, чтобы убедиться, что волшебное подземелье ему не привиделась. Не привиделась, однако пространство впереди ничем её не напоминает. Оно просто другое, насколько это вообще возможно.  
Это город. Не похожий ни на один из тех, что он встречал ранее и, судя по всему, действительно давно покинутый. Головокружительно высокие здания стоят практически вплотную друг к другу, затеняя улицу. Тобирама недоверчиво рассматривает уходящие вверх секции этажей. Десять, пятнадцать, двадцать… Причудливые конструкции, где комнаты расположены одна над другой, доводя в принципе интересную концепцию до полного абсурда. Алый закатный свет отражается в длинных рядах окон. Точнее, в тех из них, где ещё торчат осколки стёкол.   
Тихо. Пыльно. Пусто. Плотное покрытие дороги растрескалось, но сквозь щели не пытается пробиться упрямая зелёная поросль. Здесь нет ни деревьев, ни травы, только камень, стекло и железо, изъеденное ржавчиной в пыль.   
Тобирама замедляет шаг, начиная ступать осторожно, крадучись. Инстинкт советует не нарушать стоящую вокруг тишину. Раз существует путь, по которому он последовал сюда, значит, здесь всё-таки бывают люди. И совсем не факт, что они будут рады вторжению незнакомца.   
Улицы — идеально ровные, вычерченные, как по линейке, — практически не отличаются друг от друга. Вскоре они начинают путаться в памяти, и Тобирама запоздало думает, что следовало оставлять метки. С другой стороны, метки стали бы прямым свидетельством его присутствия и указателем движения, а он предпочитает как можно дольше оставаться незамеченным. Во всяком случае, пока не осмотрит тут всё и не убедится, что опасности нет.   
Нет опасности в вымершем по неизвестной причине городе, где, по слухам, собираются чёрные торговцы? Хорошая шутка.   
Постепенно становится понятно, что некоторые дома тронуты только временем, зато другие пережили какой-то мощный удар. Выбитые вместе с частью стены двери, обрушившиеся внутрь крыши, остовы балконов… Одновременно величественное и пугающее зрелище. Что же всё-таки здесь произошло? И как давно?  
Он не замечает, откуда появляется первый кот. Может быть, выходит из-за угла, может, выбирается из груды мусора на углу, а может, спрыгивает из окна первого или второго этажа ближайшего здания. За одним котом следует второй, потом третий. Потом их становится слишком много, и из фоновой картинки на заднем плане они превращаются в часть окружения.   
Нет, окружают его.  
Чёрные, серые, грязно-белые, рыжие…  
Тобирама останавливается, скорее удивлённый, чем встревоженный всерьёз.   
За время жизни в Конохе он привык к тамошним котам, ленивым, наглым и по большей части равнодушным к людям, но эти настойчиво кружащие рядом с ним звери другие. В них чувствуется настороженность и злость. Они издали учуяли чужака и уверенно спешат на запах. Со стороны перегороженного обломками рухнувшей стены переулка выныривает ещё несколько гибких теней. Выпущенные коготки чуть слышно скребут по камню. Не делая резких движений, Тобирама начинает медленно отступать, но обнаруживает, что путь назад уже перекрыт. За спиной по дороге расселись около десятка пушистых тварей. В спускающихся на город сумерках широко распахнутые глаза горят голодным блеском. Эта молчаливая, терпеливая угроза давит на нервы сильнее, чем пронзительные вопли пустынного червяка.   
Коты продолжают стекаться к нему со всех концов улицы. Пока они не пробуют напасть, но иллюзий насчёт их намерений Тобирама не питает. Полуразрушенный город, бродячие хищники и мясо, явившееся к ним на собственных ногах. Итог предсказуем. По спине ползут мурашки. Он не сомневается, что справится с волком, с диким кабаном, но этих крошечных зубастых тварей слишком много. Пока он будет разбираться с одним десятком, его разорвёт на клочки сотня. Взрывная печать уничтожит большую часть из них, но, активируя её, он и сам пострадает. А водные техники не предназначены для такого мелкого и подвижного противника. Ещё и чакра, как назло, едва восстановилась.   
Возможно, удастся убежать… А может, и нет, если хоть какая-то часть стаи настигнет его и бросится на спину. Тогда у него вообще никаких шансов не будет.   
Это почти смешно — кот Мадары спал на его постели, таскал у него из тарелки еду, пару раз ткнулся лбом в ладонь и даже издал снисходительно урчащий звук в ответ на ласку…  
Нет, происходящее совсем не смешно.   
Встрепенувшись, будто по невидимому сигналу, коты переходят в наступление. Глядя на крадущиеся в полутьме силуэты, Тобирама отстранённо думает, что именно они — истинные обитатели Сора-ку. Он вскидывает руки, собираясь сложить печать. Даже безнадёжный бой достойнее бегства и тем более — трусливого отказа от сопротивления.   
— Ты что делаешь? Прекрати!  
Пальцы замирают, не дожидаясь команды мозга, при одном звуке этого низкого голоса. Тобирама растерянно оглядывается. Взгляд ловит фигуру, невесть когда возникшую в пустом оконном проёме.   
— Совсем с ума сошёл? — спрашивает Мадара, спрыгивая на землю. Разномастная кошачья армия устремляется к нему, обтекает со всех сторон, как река одинокий остров, а затем беззвучно расходится прочь.   
От накатившего облегчения ведёт голову. Выдохнув, Тобирама прислоняется плечом к шероховатой стене. Плевать на котов, но Учиха… его Учиха… Значит, он всё-таки ждал, значит, приглашение в Сора-ку не было уловкой или ложью…   
— Спасибо, — шепчет он, сам не зная, за что благодарит Мадару, за чудесное спасение или за то, что дождался. 

***  
— И Сенджу ещё удивляются, почему их редко зовут в гости, — фыркает Мадара, пока они идут по дороге, заваленной обломками некогда величественного города. — Тебе не рассказывали, что драться с хозяевами в их собственном доме нельзя?  
А если выйти из дома, получается, можно? Пожалуй, логика Учих — нечто сродни инстинкту самосохранения Сенджу.   
— Они собирались на меня напасть.   
— Они тебя встречали. Ну и охраняли заодно.  
Тобирама прокручивает в памяти сцену столкновения с кошачьей стаей.   
— Не очень-то это было похоже на охрану. Меня окружили, остановили… ещё немного — и начали бы пробовать на зуб!   
Мадара вздыхает. Без раздражения, с лёгкой усмешкой.   
— Им было любопытно. Они знали, что я тебя жду, и вот ты пришёл. Конечно, тебя сразу захотели рассмотреть поближе.  
Слова согревают сердце, хоть Тобирама и не имеет права на это тепло.   
— Хочешь сказать, ты… эти звери тебя слушаются?  
— Ещё в древности Учихи заключили договор с ниннеко.   
Ниннеко? Это не обычные одичавшие коты? А как же чакра? Он уверен, что в данный момент они с Мадарой единственные шиноби в округе. Потом смутно припоминает, что ниннеко способны скрывать свой запах и чакру от посторонних.   
— Но… в самом деле? Ни разу не видел, чтобы вы их призывали. Нинкены клана Хатаке известны всей деревне.   
Мадара косится с таким недоумением, что Тобирама чувствует себя идиотом.   
— Во-первых, не путай котов и собак-ниндзя. Одни прислуживают хозяевам, другие поддерживают союзников и не бегают к ним по первому зову подать упавший сюрикен. А во-вторых… ни один вменяемый шиноби не станет демонстрировать потенциальному врагу все свои сильные стороны. Подозреваю, список техник, которыми с тобой делятся представители разных кланов, тоже далеко не полон.   
Тобирама мысленно бьётся лбом о стену. Только Учиха способен разом записать во враги всех обитателей поселения — мирного поселения! Навстречу логике спешит паранойя.   
— Это же совсем другое, я только… — тряхнув головой, Тобирама обрывает себя на полуслове. Момент для споров неподходящий, да и сколько их уже было... тогда, в прошлой жизни. Более чем достаточно. К тому же он не знает, что именно помнит о прошлом Мадара. Вполне возможно, что по-прежнему ничего.   
— То есть ваши ниннеко обитают в Сора-ку?  
Он вдруг понимает, что коты никуда не ушли. Один сидит за проржавевшим мусорным баком, другой притаился на подоконнике, третий наблюдает из-за груды битого кирпича… Тёмные углы мерцают крошечными яркими точками, выдавая чужое присутствие, а может быть, _предупреждая_ о нём.   
— Здесь, в Сора-ку, мой клан хранит запасы оружия. А ниннеко присматривают за ними.   
Хранить свой арсенал в заброшенном городе посреди безжизненной пустыни, где от смены тепла и холода трескаются даже скалы? Безумный, безумный клан.   
С другой стороны, арсенал, которому требуется для размещения целый город, впечатляет.   
Если Учихи покинут Коноху, это станет для неё серьёзным ударом. Если же они перейдут на сторону её врага, деревня будет обречена.   
— Я слышал, сюда приходят торговцы запрещёнными техниками.   
Мадара бросает на него быстрый взгляд.   
— Не болтай об этом. Не все любят гостей. Незваных, во всяком случае.   
Он даже не пытается отрицать. Значит, точно не слухи. Интересно, сколько войн и переворотов было начато благодаря тёмным сокровищам этой гробницы? Пожалуй, Тобирама и впрямь не желает этого знать.   
— Думаешь, брат Хокаге станет болтать, что бывает в подобных местах? 

Пройдя до середины улицы, они заходят в одно из высотных зданий, такое же серое и безликое, как остальные. Поднимаются по узким каменным ступеням, минуют десяток лестничных площадок с крошечными окошками-бойницами и на очередной сворачивают в полутёмный боковой коридор. Он заканчивается тяжёлой, обитой железом дверью. И как Мадара тут ориентируется? Глупый вопрос. Учихи без труда находят путь всегда и везде, даже в полной тьме, как кошки безошибочно верно определяя направление.   
Под угрожающий лязг двери, эхом раскатившийся по этажам, Мадара первым шагает в комнату. Следуя за ним, Тобирама различает в сгустившихся сумерках постель, стойку для оружия, несколько свитков на низком столе. У стены лежит тощий вещмешок.   
И всё. Голые каменные стены делают и без того просторное помещение ещё больше, вливающегося сквозь остатки грязных стёкол серого света для него явно не хватает.   
К вечеру воздух совсем остыл, да и не факт, что успевает за день нагреться в этих каменных мешках. Поёжившись, Тобирама спрашивает:  
— Тебе здесь уютно?  
Мадара, кажется, не вполне понимает вопрос.   
— Здесь безопасно.  
Котов поблизости не видно, но это не значит, что их рядом нет.   
— Я кое-что тебе принёс, — спохватывается Тобирама и торопливо лезет в сумку. — Сладкое.   
Нужный свёрток, бережно уложенный на самое дно, не сразу удаётся нащупать. В голову запоздало стукается мысль, что с момента ночёвки в пустыне он не проверял свои припасы — что-то из них вполне могло выпасть во время боя и остаться лежать в разворошенном песке. А он уже пообещал… идиот. К счастью, в тот же миг пальцы наталкиваются на мягкую вощеную бумагу.   
При виде засахаренной вишни глаза Мадары вспыхивают тёмной радостью. Мотнув головой куда-то в сторону и пробормотав «располагайся», он набрасывается на угощение. Сначала старается смаковать, есть по одной ягодке, но Учихи вообще не отличаются терпением, и надолго его сдержанности не хватает.  
Учихи отличаются страстностью…  
Тобирама ещё раз оглядывается, изучая скудную обстановку. Вид из окна впечатляет, но высота заставляет вздрогнуть и отступить подальше. В Конохе самые высокие здания достигают максимум четырёх этажей.   
Разложенный на не слишком чистом полу потрёпанный футон, на который без всяких церемоний плюхнулся Мадара, притягивает взгляд. Ход мыслей сбивается. В дорожной аптечке, среди пропитанных чакрой бинтов и лекарств, лежит флакон травяной мази… её можно использовать в качестве… Тобирама представляет себе, что надо делать, но только теоретически, зато Мадара должен знать наверняка. Горечь застарелой ревности расплывается во рту, отравляет радость от встречи. Он снова чувствует себя вором, тянущим руки к тому, что никогда ему не принадлежало.   
А потом его вдруг дёргают вниз, и прижавшиеся к губам губы — сладкие, и оплетающие плечи ладони заставляют забыть о прошлом, безмолвной тенью застывшем за чужим плечом… Он обнимает в ответ. Стискивает до боли, словно боится, что Мадару сию же секунду у него отберут. Целует, не сдержавшись, кусает — и немедленно заглаживает вину, принимаясь ласкать припухшую нижнюю губу языком. Мадара нисколько не возражает. Он то уступает давлению, становясь обманчиво покорным, то переходит в наступление сам, не оставляя в лёгких ни глотка кислорода. Горячая ладонь прижимается к щеке, жестковатая подушечка пальца дразняще скользит по подбородку…  
Нет… невозможно так притворяться.  
Мадара до сих пор не знает ничего из того… что ему положено знать. Проклятье!  
Отчаянно, до фантомных болей в груди не хочется размыкать объятий и что-то рассказывать. Он наконец нашёл своего Учиху… Учиха впервые в жизни так близок к нему, сосредоточен только на нём. Но Тобирама понимает, что совесть не простит молчания, сколько бы счастья оно ни принесло.   
Он обеими руками упирается Мадаре в грудь, отстраняясь больше от собственных желаний, чем от него. Иначе силы воли не хватит.   
— Я пришёл не просто так. Прости.   
Мадара весь подбирается. Тоже отодвигается и садится прямо. Между бровей пролегает хмурая складка.   
— Говори.   
Начать оказывается очень трудно.   
И с чего, собственно, начинать?  
Тобирама откашливается, опирается спиной о стену, но та настолько мертвенно-холодная, что сидеть вплотную к ней неприятно. Невольно возникает ассоциация с могильным склепом. Кончики пальцев помнят текучее тепло близкого тела, окутывающее, манящее… запретное. От этого ещё хуже.   
Резко поднявшись на ноги, Тобирама проходит туда-сюда по комнате, чуть не натыкается на возникший на пути столик, сворачивает вбок и откуда-то из угла сообщает:  
— Уже несколько месяцев в стране Огня идёт война. Мы оказались втянуты в неё фактически против своей воли. Перехваченный шпион здесь, диверсия там… Хокаге не сразу сообразил, что нас последовательно и упрямо провоцируют. А когда сообразил, было уже поздно. Против нас выступили четыре страны шиноби.   
Мадара бесцельно крутит в пальцах вытащенный из рукава нож. Смертоносная сталь сейчас видится обсидианово-чёрной.   
— Я знал, что в Конохе проблемы, но не думал, что всё настолько серьёзно.   
— Знал? Откуда?  
— У меня там остался… осведомитель.   
Осведомитель в Конохе? Человек, знающий, что Мадара жив? Некто, кого Мадара хоть немного помнил и кому настолько доверял, чтобы открыть свою тайну?  
Стиснув кулаки, Тобирама берёт под контроль закипающую в груди обиду. Больно быть не первым, больно снова быть не единственным — но он просто не имеет права…  
— Всё очень серьёзно, Мадара. Коноха на грани поражения.   
Он садится обратно. Вожделение схлынуло, наконец-то очистив мозг.   
— Всё началось после саммита каге.   
Здравый смысл настаивает, что первые ростки заговора проросли задолго до него, хотя совет Хокаге этого так и не признал. По большей части потому, что это значило бы расписаться в собственной недальновидности.   
Тобирама ясно помнит тот день и встречу каге. Никто из них, кажется, не был настроен на сотрудничество. Казекаге искал выгоды, Райкаге — сведения счётов, Мизукаге не доверял всем участникам сразу, а Цучикаге отстранённо наблюдал за происходящим. Договориться пытался один Хокаге.   
Тогда Хашираме и стоило остановиться. Или нет, остановиться ему следовало гораздо раньше, а в тот день была пройдена точка невозврата.   
Хаширама не остановился.  
— Я предполагал, что деревни перессорятся из-за хвостатых, — продолжает Тобирама. — Мощное оружие, потенциальная угроза, вековая привычка решать любой спор дракой… Но даже я не думал, что все они объединятся против Конохи. Не сразу, конечно же. Пару месяцев всё было мирно, учёные и жрецы исследовали хвостатых, даже делились между собой какими-то наработками, а потом начались… провокации.   
Мадара невозмутимо кивает, будто услышал то, чего ожидал.   
— Если Коноха оказалась настолько сильна, что в одиночку переловила биджу, она тем самым стала всеобщей мишенью. Какой смысл противостоять такому врагу поодиночке? Он непобедим. А вот если объединиться против него с кем-то — шанс есть.   
— Коноха ни разу первой ни на кого не напала!  
Если, конечно, этого тайком не сделал Мадара. Но удары в спину — не для Учих.   
— Тобирама, отвлекись на минутку от строгих последовательностей и подумай как обычный шиноби. Какой противник представляет наибольшую опасность?  
— Самый сильный, разумеется.   
— Самый непредсказуемый. Твоя деревня продемонстрировала свою силу. Остальные поняли, что никому из них с ней не справиться. А потом Коноха устроила саммит каге, где раздала часть собственного оружия. Но какой вменяемый шиноби сознательно ослабит себя сам? Значит, у Конохи припасено что-то ещё более могущественное. И одному небу известно, когда и на ком она собирается это применить. Так другие каге наверняка решили.   
— Идиоты!  
— Несомненно. Только идиоты могли додуматься пойти против деревни, где живут Сенджу.   
Мадара подбрасывает нож. Чёрное лезвие мелькает в воздухе и в тот же миг будто растворяется в пустоте. Будь где-то здесь враг, в следующий миг оно застряло бы у него в горле. Но врага нет — пока что.  
— И Учихи. Во главе со своим лидером Учихой Мадарой.   
— М?  
Тобирама решается.  
— Мне нужно ещё кое-что тебе рассказать. Много чего. Правду.  
Он говорит долго. Поначалу старается подбирать слова, смягчает выражения, пока не понимает, что непроизвольно выгораживая сам себя. С досадой оборвав уловки подсознания, он переходит к чистым фактам. Принято считать, что факты беспристрастны, но на самом деле они могут быть очень неприглядными. И в полной мере осознаёшь это, лишь проговаривая содеянное вслух.   
За время его рассказа окончательно темнеет. Отчасти это радует, поскольку ночная тьма благородно скрывает полыхающие щёки. С другой стороны, теперь он вообще не видит реакции собеседника. Вести разговор, как бой с невидимкой, приходится наугад. Впрочем, в бою с невидимкой он мог бы ориентироваться на звук и чакру… В случае с Учихой то и другое — бессмысленно.   
Как трудно. Всё снова изменилось. Теперь Мадара знает, кто такой Тобирама и что он сделал. Убил Изуну, пытался убить самого Мадару, остановившись лишь потому, что Хаширама ему не позволил. Всегда и во всём противостоял Учихам, методично выживая их из деревни. Практически добился своего.  
Какими словами объяснять, что всё это было до того, как Тобирама понял… прежде, чем он сумел осознать… Увы, Учихам не близки тонкие материи скрытых желаний и замешанной на любви ненависти.  
— Если я правильно понимаю твои слова, мой лучший друг ударил меня мечом в спину, — бесцветным тоном заговаривает Мадара. — Мой клан отказался от меня, а ты собирался вырезать мне глаза для каких-то своих исследований. И теперь вы просите меня вернуться в деревню, чтобы драться за неё с розданными Хокаге биджу? Я всё правильно понял?  
Звучит, мягко говоря, дико. Тобирама хочет возразить, что Мадара первым привёл биджу в Коноху, а сам он не стал бы экспериментировать над живым Учихой… наверное, не стал бы. Однако сейчас это всё прозвучит оправданием, жалким и мелочным, тем более что от нападения Мадары пострадали по большей части нервы и гордость совета. А вот сам Мадара пострадал всерьёз.   
Тобирама опускает голову. В глубине души он не уверен, что они имеют право просить. И всё же…  
— Я прошу тебя защитить Коноху, потому что она нуждается в тебе.   
Он уже не помнит, когда кого-либо о чём-либо просил. Это должно ощущаться унизительно, но почему-то прямо сейчас ощущается никак.   
Мадара некоторое время молчит, глядя в темноту. А может, и не в темноту. Возможно, Учихи различают что-то там, где Сенджу видят лишь скопление мрака.   
— Ты знаешь, что это за место?  
Тобирама пожимает плечами. Резкая смена темы слегка выбивает из колеи.   
— Город контрабандистов?  
Хотя, наверное, более точный ответ — город кошек. А кошки служат не контрабандистам, они служат Учихам. Одному из них, по крайней мере.  
Мадара тянется куда-то в сторону, вспыхивает искра, другая, и через несколько мгновений разгорается слабый огонёк масляной лампы. Он рассеивает тени, отбрасывая их к углам комнаты, зато углубляет царящую там тьму.   
— А теперь я тебе тоже кое-что расскажу, — Мадара усмехается, непривычно грустно и горьковато. — Вряд ли ваш клан слышал эту легенду, она очень древняя.   
Момент для сказок абсолютно неподходящий, но и возражений не находится. Возможно, выговорившись, Мадара согласиться выслушать Тобираму ещё раз.   
— Тысячи лет назад в мире кипели войны. Прямо как сейчас, мир мало изменился за это время. И было дерево, на котором раз в тысячу лет вырастал один-единственный плод. Он был полон силы, которую мы называем чакрой. Следуя старинным запретам, люди не смели коснуться удивительного плода. Лишь наблюдали, как он зреет, наливается соком, а потом гниёт на ветке. Так продолжалось, пока из дальних стран не пришла девушка по имени Кагуя. Никто не знал, откуда она родом. Поговаривали даже, что это принцесса, спустившаяся с луны. Сорвав плод чакры, Кагуя съела его и обрела могущество, ранее неведомое смертным. С помощью новых сил она положила конец распрям, после чего на всей земле воцарился долгожданный мир. Кагуя правила мудро, а народ поклонялся ей, как живой богине.   
— Богине?   
— Мы верим в бога шиноби. Почему бы не существовать богине?  
Честно говоря, Тобираме интереснее, каким образом можно было устроить столь радикальное перемирие, но он старательно держит язык за зубами. Вряд ли Мадара станет сговорчивее, если испортить ему сказку.   
— Шло время. Кагуя влюбилась и родила двух сыновей. Её дети появились на свет, уже обладая чакрой. Наверное, можно сказать, что они были первыми шиноби. И тогда группа людей пожелала такие же силы себе. Несмотря на то что мир много лет оставался спокойным и безопасным, нашлись те, кого прельщали власть и война. Однако плод таинственного дерева был сорван, и новый мог созреть лишь через тысячу лет. Тогда взгляды людей обратились к возлюбленному и детям богини.   
Бесстрастный голос и невесть откуда взявшийся сквозняк заставляют мурашки проползти по коже. История становится мрачной.   
— Люди решили, будто чакра способна передаваться от одного живого существа к другому. Поскольку сыновья Кагуи постоянно находились при ней, заговорщики похитили супруга принцессы и убили в тщетных попытках заполучить от него вожделенную чакру.  
— Но это невозможно, — перебивает рассказчика Тобирама. — Система циркуляции чакры формируется во время развития плода в утробе. Её нельзя сформировать у взрослого.   
— Люди поняли это слишком поздно, — говорит Мадара. — Кагуя нашла заговорщиков, но успела лишь обнять безжизненное тело супруга. Гнев её был ужасен. Богиня стала демоном. Люди сопротивлялись как могли, кто-то прятался, кто-то хватался за оружие… всё было тщетно. Войны, сотрясавшие мир до тех пор, казались детской забавой по сравнению с болью и яростью лунного демона. Думаю, наше с вами противостояние тоже бы показалось.   
Тобирама встряхивает головой, освобождаясь от наваждения.   
— Ты в это веришь? В то, что принцесса Кагуя существовала на самом деле?   
— Не имеет значения. Я точно знаю, что существует это место, — взмахом руки Мадара обводит комнату, но Тобирама понимает, речь идёт о Сора-ку.   
— Вряд ли ему больше сотни лет.   
— Тысячи, Тобирама.   
— Не может быть. За тысячу лет тут всё давно истлело бы в прах!  
— Именно по Сора-ку был нанесён главный удар. Сама природа этой земли изменилась. Здесь замедлен любой распад, но в то же время в несколько раз быстрее истощается чакра. Потому торговцы оружием и стремятся сюда, здесь их не атакует ни один шиноби.   
Тобирама молчит, переваривая невероятную информацию. На ум снова приходит песчаная тварь, уязвимая и непобедимая одновременно.   
Так вот что такое Сора-ку. Место, где нельзя жить, но и убить не так просто. Извращённый мир, зависший в пустоте между распадом и бессмертием. Предупреждение? Напоминание? Неисцелимый шрам? Замечательный дом Мадара себе подыскал.   
— Откуда ты всё это знаешь?   
— Мы с Изуной когда-то нашли здесь один артефакт. Судя по всему, предназначенный Учихам.   
Вскользь произнесённое имя бьёт наотмашь, словно пощёчина. Вряд ли Мадара намеревался задеть его нарочно, но от этого стыд и вина грызут не менее больно.   
— Почему… почему Учихам?  
Мадара, кажется, удивляется вопросу.   
— Чтобы читать его, необходим шаринган. Причём высшего порядка.  
А вот это уже подозрительно. Кто мог оставить Учихам послание во времена, когда самого клана просто не было? Некто, прозревающий будущее? Некто, расставивший ловушку?  
— Что там ещё было?  
Пауза.   
— Не знаю. Мне хватило и того, что я сумел прочесть.   
Теперь молчит Тобирама. Предыдущая пауза — случайной ли она была? Впрочем, какая теперь разница?  
— Сейчас всё иначе. Коноха не хотела воевать, её принудили сражаться.   
— Если люди не остановятся, когда-нибудь весь мир станет похож на Сора-ку. Впрочем, — зрачки Мадары сужаются, — это ещё не худший вариант.   
Тобирама не спрашивает, что случится с миром при худшем развития событий. Возможно, он просто перестанет существовать. Возможно… возможно Мадара видел места, в сравнении с которыми Сора-Ку — вариант не худший. Правдива легенда или нет, но смысл у неё вполне реальный, и последствия — тоже.  
— Я тебя понимаю, — медленно произносит он. — Шиноби и впрямь творят много ужасных вещей. По неведенью, по глупости, из жадности и страха… Они уничтожают то, что создано другими, и с лёгкостью ставят под угрозу собственное благо, лишь бы отомстить.   
Мадара на миг прикрывает глаза.  
— Война, чтобы сохранить мир. Ненависть, потому что любовь умирает. И месть, как единственная плата за то, что не успел спасти. Я устал, Тобирама. Всё повторяется снова и снова, и нет этому конца.   
Удлинённые своей же тенью ресницы ложатся на бледные щёки. Порой в голову приходит абсурдная мысль, а течёт ли в жилах Учих кровь? В западных землях рассказывают легенды о прекрасных и смертоносных существах с острыми клыками и белоснежной кожей… Впрочем, Тобираме точно известно, что кровь в теле Мадары есть, такая же красная, как у него самого. И сомнения у них… схожие.   
Помедлив, он находит наощупь ледяные пальцы и стискивает их.  
— Значит, должен быть кто-то, кто изменит всё. Тот, кто будет защищать мир, в том числе и от него самого.  
Недавно это показалось бы безумием. Он, Тобирама Сенджу, умоляет Учиху Мадару о помощи. Но что поделать, если Сенджу так поздно осознали, что никто не сохранит Коноху бережнее Учих?  
— Защищать людей от себя самих… — шепчет Мадара. — Я думал об этом.   
Звучит ободряюще, но почему-то нехорошо. Возможно, потому что в тёмных глазах снова вспыхивает кровавое зарево шарингана, а так и не согревшиеся пальцы сжимаются в кулаки. Похоже, в каких-то фундаментальных понятиях они с Мадарой всё же не сходятся.   
Тобирама пробует ещё раз:  
— Мы едва начали. Не только Коноха… весь мир шиноби. Веками мы дрались, сцеплялись из-за любой мелочи, вырезали друг друга, а когда практически никого не оставалось, расползались по углам. Хотелось бы в один прекрасный день взять и измениться, но вряд ли такое произойдёт. Мы по-прежнему совершаем ошибки… думаю, ещё не раз совершим. Но это всё равно движение вперёд. Дальше будет легче. Люди начинают объединяться, когда у них появляются общие связи, цели. Я не про сбор хвостатых, конечно, — поспешно уточняет он. Мадара непроизвольно фыркает. — Вы с Хаширамой основали Коноху, но она так и осталась бы пустой, если бы её не наполнили шиноби, желающий мирной жизни. Многие кланы пришли туда, чтобы прекратить вражду. И они её прекратили, как бы трудно, больно и страшно им ни было. Если деревня погибнет, их попытка окажется напрасной, а другие даже не получат этого шанса. Поверь, среди шиноби хватает и тех, кто делал ужасные вещи, но раскаялся и очень хочет что-нибудь изменить… хоть что-то.   
Вероятно, Учихе его слова кажутся детским лепетом, но Тобирама не может придумать аргумента весомее. Поэтому тупо повторяет:   
— Пожалуйста, пойдём со мной.   
Бесконечно долгое время Мадара смотрит на него. Чёрные глаза непроницаемы, как оконное стекло, за которым царит ночь. Злится ли он, колеблется, равнодушен растерян — непонятно.   
— Хорошо, — произносит он наконец. — Я вернусь в Коноху. Но только на время, чтобы разобраться. Жить там я больше не хочу.   
Он не сказал, что больше не хочет видеть Тобираму и не запретил в случае ухода следовать за собой. Немного, но ободряет.

Мадара выбирается из города совсем не там, где, как помнит Тобирама, был выход из подземного тоннеля. Замечает лёгкое недоумение спутника, машет рукой куда-то в сторону склонов, поясняет:   
— Тропа ведёт в сторону сквозной пещеры. Подниматься придётся долго, но сейчас это самый прямой и короткий путь к стране Огня.   
— Сейчас? — уточняет Тобирама, просто чтобы что-то спросить. Соображает, что это выглядит не столько любопытством, сколько разведкой, и осознание неприятно.   
— Сейчас, — спокойно кивает Мадара, глядя прямо в лицо. — Большую часть года эта дорога непроходима. Зимой дорога промерзает и покрывается снегом, в дождливые сезоны низкие участки пути заполняются водой, размывающей глины, большую часть лета через перевал веют жёсткие ветра. Но прямо сейчас мы пройти сможем.   
Отворачивается и идёт вперёд, вверх, и не остаётся ничего иного, кроме как идти следом.   
Разговор окончен, вроде как даже успешно. Пора выдвигаться, чтобы успеть до рассвета пройти хотя бы часть песчаного пути. Тобирама уверен, что Мадаре известны более короткие маршруты и при желании он выберется из пустыни в два раза быстрее, но у него нет уверенности, что Учиха поделится этим знанием с Сенджу. Связавшее их перемирие, и клановое, и личное, пока ещё слишком хрупко, чтобы подвергать его испытаниям. Пусть сперва вырастет и окрепнет. Хотя и тогда… не надо.   
Как ни странно, на вершине Мадара тоже медлит, словно не желая уходить из суровой и надежной долины. Оглядывается, подходит к широкому ручью, прыгающему по каменистой пока земле, зачёрпывает ладонями воду, омывает лицо. Опускается у ручья на корточки, с какой-то тоской пропускает воду меж пальцев, молча глядит куда-то на однообразный песчаный горизонт. Крохотные капли сверкают на губах как осколки хрусталя. Непроизвольно вспоминается кошмар, накрывший где-то далеко отсюда, в сказочном подземном туннеле. Да нет, о том кошмаре точно никто знать не может.   
Неужели Мадара сомневается — стоит ли идти Конохе на выручку? Или вовсе передумал?  
— Я рад, что ты перестал наблюдать из кустов, — невесело звучит чужой голос, и зубастая ухмылка раздвигает губы. И почему некогда она казалась ему похожей на звериный оскал? Впрочем, может, и похожа… В конце концов, это же Мадара — любимый хищник, способный как привалиться к боку уютным теплом, так и разодрать грудную клетку в клочья. И беззащитно растерянный, если проблему невозможно решить клыками и когтями.   
Тобирама любуется, едва вслушиваясь в слова, пока что-то внутри него не вопит в запоздалой тревоге.   
Встречи на берегу реки. Слежка. Отвратительный и постыдный эпизод из детства, когда он тайком отправился вслед за Хаширамой, а потом рассказал отцу, что брат общается с мальчишкой из враждебного клана.   
— Погоди. Про слежку я не… значит, ты уже… Проклятье! Когда ты всё вспомнил?!  
Мадара дёргает плечом.   
— Это имеет значение?  
— Для меня — да!  
Сердце бьётся горячо и отчаянно и вполне способно растопить даже ночной песчаный холод. Оно стучит так громко, что Тобирама всерьёз пугается не услышать за этим стуком ответ. Однако, не иначе как чудом, всё-таки слышит.   
— Перед тем как решил уйти из Конохи. Во второй раз уйти, я имею в виду. Можешь не бояться, что я… — на полуночно бледных щеках проступают алые пятна, и краснеет закушенная нижняя губа. Очень, очень соблазнительно краснеет. — То есть если ты по-прежнему хочешь…  
Тобирама не даёт ему договорить. Просто прижимает своего Учиху к себе.  
Алые звёзды, в ядрах которых плавится тьма, свивая узоры из чёрных спиралей. Прозрачно-белые веки, скрывающие живую смерть за обманчиво-плавными, длинными ресницами. Вновь тьма, глядящая сквозь огонь и вечность…   
— Мадара…   
Неуверенно дрогнувшие губы. Сильные руки, почти робко — если это слово применимо к Учихе — накрывшие плечи. Бесконечность в алых зрачках.   
— Мадара, я…   
— Я… я понимаю…   
Что ты можешь понимать? — хочется кричать во весь голос. Как ты можешь понимать, когда твоё дыхание чудится ночами, когда от взмаха твоих ресниц замирает сердце, когда за твою улыбку готов пожертвовать жизнью, да вот только никто не обещает твоего тепла даже на пороге смерти? Как ты можешь понимать? Что ты можешь понять?   
Алые глаза оказываются совсем близко, так, что губы ловят чужое дыхание на выдохе, и сил отвести взгляд почти не найти… твёрдые, жёсткие губы, кажется, всё ещё пахнут вишней… острые зубы неуверенно расходятся от давления языка… Мадара не хочет? Он… не уверен? Но тогда почему позволяет обнимать себя, целовать, отвечает на поцелуй? Руки лежат поверх чужих лопаток, острых, напряжённо сведённых, и даже так ощущается лихорадочное биение чужого сердца. Лёгкий стон вызывает рефлекторное объятие, ещё сильнее, ещё крепче прижать… грудь вжимается грудь, и теперь сердца колотятся о рёбра, грозя их проломить. Кровь пульсирует в ушах, в висках, кажется, во всём теле, превращая его в бьющийся комок обнажённых нервов, и воздух обжигает горло, когда Мадара делает шаг назад…   
— Что это? — выдыхает Учиха и затуманенным взглядом глядит прямо в лицо. — Что… со мной… происходит?   
— Не знаю, — честно отвечает Тобирама и делает тот самый шаг, что отдалил Мадару от него. — Но… со мной, кажется, происходит то же самое.   
Острые скулы розовеют, длинные ресницы опускаются вниз, узкая ладонь с изящными пальцами ложится на грудь — прямо поверх сердца. Кривоватая улыбка дёргает уголок губ — кажется, Учиха возвращает себе потерянное было самообладание.   
— Я… слышал, что целоваться приятно, — краснеющие щёки и даже кончики ушей контрастируют с почти ровным голосом. — Просто не знал — насколько.   
Ему не нравились поцелуи Хаширамы? Сердце вновь сбивается с ритма, и да, вставать между братом и его возлюбленным — преступно, но ведь Хаширама сделал совсем другой выбор, он отказался от Мадары — и в день свадьбы, и в день смер… в день битвы.   
— Тебе раньше не нравилось целоваться? — зачем-то переспрашивает Тобирама, и алые глаза распахиваются в изумлении.   
— Мне раньше не приходило в голову — целоваться.   
Слова застревают на губах, и руки как-то сами становятся осторожнее, бережнее — не спугнуть, не оттолкнуть, не обидеть. Но чужое тело резко напрягается в руках, неровные пряди взметаются в развороте:   
— Что-то не так? Ты… изменился.   
— Всё так, — Тобирама мотает головой, и почему-то они оба опускаются на сухую каменистую землю, и Мадара растерянно и отчаянно смотрит куда-то вдаль. — Всё так… как я не мог даже мечтать?   
Волосы вновь взметаются, когда Учиха разворачивается к нему.   
— Ты… — запинается, опускает ресницы, а потом всё же поднимает взгляд, — ты мечтал обо мне?   
От неожиданности накрывает смех, и с трудом удаётся удержать дёрнувшееся прочь тело.   
— Ты даже не представляешь, о чём спросил, — разум пробуждается и даёт затрещину, напоминая, что Учиха сейчас подумал, будто он, Тобирама, смеётся над ним, и поэтому нужно найти те слова, которыми можно описать неописуемое. — Мне кажется, я не помню ни одной ночи, когда ты мне не снился. Иногда я ходил по деревне и то и дело видел твой силуэт. Каждый раз, когда вдали показывался кто-то с тёмными встрёпанными волосами, я смотрел — и раз за разом убеждался, что это не ты.   
— Это и не мог быть я, — чуть растерянно, чуть обиженно фыркает Мадара, но вырываться перестаёт. — Я же ушёл, разве ты забыл?   
— Такое забудешь, — не удаётся сдержать выдох. — Прости. Знать, что ушёл, — это одно, но знать и смириться — это разное.   
— Понимаю, — очень серьёзно кивает Учиха в ответ, а потом с той же серьёзностью говорит: — Я ничего не, — уши вновь розовеют, но пауза длится всего секунду, — не умею. Это… не страшно?   
Страшно — что для тебя это случайный каприз под странным настроением. Очень страшно, до боли где-то под диафрагмой.   
— Разве с тобой может быть страшно? — удаётся вытолкнуть сквозь немеющие губы.   
Наверное, он сказал что-то не совсем то. Или Мадара не полностью поверил ответу. Тишина, впрочем, длится недолго.   
— Поцелуй меня ещё раз.   
Разумеется, Мадара. И не раз. Губы сначала согреваются от сковавшего их холода, а потом вновь немеют, распухая. Чужие глаза сияют багряным огнём, тёплая шерсть плаща расходится под пальцами, кадык вздрагивает на выдохе, горячая кожа солоновато-сладкая под губами…   
— Зачем ты… — обиженно поднимает Мадара голову и откидывается назад, выгибаясь, стоит прикоснуться к напрягшемуся соску. Не особо изысканная ласка вызывает неконтролируемую дрожь и полувсхлип-полувскрик, и этот звук тут же хочется услышать вновь.   
— Я не причиню тебе боли, — обещает Тобирама, когда туман в багряных глазах чуть-чуть расходится. — Никогда не причиню.   
Тонкая рука ложится куда-то на горло, но не сдавливает, как почему-то ожидалось, а, обжигая прикосновением, поглаживает впадину над ключицами, проникает под воротник, тянет куртку с плеча. Сопротивляться? Кому? Зачем? Он сбрасывает ткань с плеч, стягивает через голову водолазку, а затем поспешно помогает Мадаре избавляться от одежды. Самые красивые во всех мирах губы чуть улыбаются:   
— Обычно я не стесняюсь, мы же оба мужчины, но ты смотришь так…   
— Прости, — улыбается Тобирама в ответ, — но я всегда буду смотреть так на тебя.   
Гладкость белоснежных бёдер — идеально ровных, не тронутых ни солнцем, ни шрамами, притягивает, почти уговаривает коснуться, развести в стороны острые колени, нависнуть сверху… нет! Не здесь и… не так. Не на продуваемой всеми ветрами каменистой площадке, где осколки раздирают кожу, а трава наносит царапины. Не здесь… и не так.   
Мадара выдыхает, когда Тобирама накрывает его своим телом, под ласкающим поглаживанием вздрагивает каждая мышца накачанного пресса, глаза распахиваются, стоит прикоснуться к пульсирующей, твёрдой, почти раскалённой плоти, сжать, погладить, вновь сжать. От соприкосновения тел бросает в пот, и кровь лихорадочно бьётся в венах, не находя выхода. Чужие бёдра расходятся, впуская, и вновь сжимаются со всей силы. Ощущение, что там, ниже, сжимаются и пульсируют гладкие, шелковистые и наверняка сильные мышцы, почти опьяняет, и откуда-то берётся уверенность, что Мадара подчинится… покорится… вскрикнет, выгибаясь всем телом, впуская, принимая, обнимая. Будет дышать приоткрытыми губами, страшась шевельнуться, но даже не попытается вырваться… оттолкнуть… позволит заполнить до конца, кусая губы и глотая крики… нельзя. Только не с ним.   
И чужая голова запрокидывается, стоит сжать в ладони оба их члена, и острые зубы закусывают распухшую от поцелуев губу, не позволяя крикам сорваться, и под чёрными ресницами вспыхивает багряное пламя, полыхая в такт дрожи чужого тела. Собственное ощущение отходит куда-то вдаль, а глаза впитывают мельчайшее выражение чужого лица, раскрасневшиеся щёки, разметавшиеся по камням пряди, алеющие губы…   
— То… би… рама… — выдавливают эти губы, дрожа, а следом накрывает чужой крик, беспомощный, ошеломлённый, сносящий какие-то незримые барьеры… и следующие несколько минут стираются из этого мира. 

— Если… ты уйдёшь ещё раз, — доносится сквозь пелену разума чужое дыхание, — я не стану больше жить.   
«Разве я… хотя бы раз… уходил от тебя?» — хочется спросить в ответ, но под губы попадает кожа острого напряжённого плеча, и до сих пор дрожащее беззащитное горло, и безупречная линия подбородка…   
— Разве от тебя можно уйти? — слабо улыбается Тобирама, когда находятся силы что-то сказать.   
Тёмные глаза внимательно смотрят в лицо.   
— Я не шучу, Сенджу, — в голосе Мадары течёт предельно искренняя горечь. — Ты — вода… а разве можно жить без воды?   
— Какие тут шутки, — слабо улыбается он в ответ и прижимает обессиленное тело к себе. — Ты — мой огонь… и знаешь, без огня — это тоже не жизнь.

***  
С высоты город напоминает лабиринт. Необычно и даже — в какой-то мере — красиво. Это пространство строгих линий и чётких форм, ничем не сглаженное и не смягчённое. Оно лишено искажений и обмана, но если не знаешь дороги, ничего не стоит в нём заблудиться. Недаром говорят, что прямой путь — не всегда самый короткий.   
В посветлевшем небе тают бледные очертания луны. Мадара стоит у края крыши, облокотившись на невысокое, местами обломанное заграждение, и не отрываясь смотрит вдаль. Там, где выше грязно-серых крыш виднеются лишь росчерки облаков, зарождается новый день. Сора-ку существует вне времени, но извечная смена дня и ночи позволена даже ему.   
Тобирама понятия не имел прежде, что Мадаре нравится наблюдать рассвет. Здравый смысл подсказывает, что это далеко не единственная вещь, которую он не знал о своём любовнике. Таких вещей наверняка очень и очень много. Что ж, значит, ему многое предстоит узнать.   
Сам Тобирама охотнее повалялся бы в этот час в постели. Замерший рядом с ним кот напоминает пушистый комок недовольства и явно полностью разделяет фантазии о Мадаре под тёплым одеялом. Рыжая шесть вздыблена на холодном ветру, но гордость не позволяет прилюдно залезть на руки. На сей раз хвостатый паразит ушёл из Конохи вместе с ними. Не то соскучился, не то уставшая от сытой жизни душа встрепенулась и потребовала приключений. Пожалуй, загадочное кошачье племя ещё более непостижимо, чем клан Учих.   
Тобирама зевает, ободряюще треплет кота за драным ухом и встаёт. Обогнув распахнутую крышку люка, он направляется к Мадаре.   
Тот оборачивается на звук шагов. Порыв ветра отбрасывает с лица тёмные спутанные пряди.   
— Замёрз?   
К счастью, гордость Тобирамы ничего не имеет против объятий на улице. Тем более что и смотреть на них тут некому. Ну, кроме вездесущего кота, который снисходительно относится к потребностям людей то и дело слипаться в один клубок.   
Приблудной заразе до сих пор не дали имени. Не слишком удобно, но Мадару, кажется, это ничуть не беспокоит, а Тобирама не уверен, что имеет право предлагать варианты. Такое право нужно заслужить чем-то большим, нежели неопределенное количество свиных вырезок и сушёной рыбы. К тому же в глубине души он подозревает, что на самом деле имя есть, и Мадара его отлично знает. Возможно, когда-нибудь им поделятся и с Тобирамой. Он готов ждать.   
— Это была не последняя война, — нарушает вновь повисшее молчание Мадара.   
В его тоне нет вопросительных интонаций, но Тобирама всё равно кивает:  
— Скорее всего. Шиноби не так быстро научатся жить мирно.   
— Я бы сказал, не все из них хотят учиться.   
Немного утешает, что у Хаширамы по-прежнему хватает энтузиазма учить, а угроза вмешательства Учихи Мадары делает понятливее даже самых несговорчивых.   
Разница между завоеванием и защитой эфемерна, но она есть.   
— Если они не справятся, мы же вернёмся?   
— Непременно, — серьёзно обещает Мадара. Прежде Тобирама считал выражение его лица по большей части нечитаемым, за исключением моментов ярости или злобного веселья. Сейчас он различает всё — задумчивую морщинку на лбу, скептический прищур глаз, прячущуюся в уголках губ полуулыбку… — Хотя не думаю, что это случится скоро. У нас впереди много времени. Говорят, к западу от Сора-ку есть обитаемые земли. Всегда хотел там побывать.   
Тобирама вновь кивает. Ему не слишком важно, на что они потратят полученное время, важнее — они сделают это вместе. Он не имеет ничего против западных земель.   
У кота, демонстративно восседающего около открытого люка, заканчивается терпение. Поднявшись на лапы и гибко прогнув спину, он издаёт длинный, требовательный мяв. «Завтрак!» — отчётливо слышится в кошачьем голосе. Единственный оплот разума в их безумной команде.   
Ночь кончилась. Первые лучи солнца расцвечивают холодный серый камень.


End file.
